Do You Still Believe?
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Seth Rollins has a plan and invites the Viper, Randy Orton for the ride, but Randy doesn't know the truth about why Seth has this plan..The plan insists of Roman and Dean finally seeing what the two of them really are and not being blinded by it any longer..Co writer Drunk-In-Ambooty


Dean and Roman sits in catering together after their match against two members of the authority, not paying any attention to their surroundings, just laughing with each other, enjoying one another's company, they don't notice Seth and Randy slip into the room. Roman was telling Jon a story about his kid and Dean was sucked in. Randy sneaks over and puts something into their drinks then he leaves quickly. After Roman tells the story then Dean asks how his marriage was holding up. Roman and his wife have been doing a bit bad lately, she didn't like his job at all. Roman shrugs then takes a sip of his drink before smiling. He didn't really want to talk about that and Dean understood. They gulp their drinks and talk a bit more but they suddenly start to get off their balance. Dean can't keep his eyes open.

"Uhh, man I don't...I don't feel alri-" Dean cuts off his sentence as he lays his head down on the table and closes his eyes. Roman tries to reach out and shake the other man awake but he doesn't feel good either and ends up sinking back into his chair and falling into a cold sleep. A few tables over is Randy sitting with Seth, a vicious smirk spreads across the Viper's face as he motions Rollins to get up and help him carry the two dead weight men...

* * *

Roman wakes up slowly then instantly sees Dean staring at him with wide eyes. Then his eyes roam down to see that the blonde was naked and he himself was too. He tries to move his hands but it doesn't work. They were tied up to the headboard of the bed he was laying on. He didn't know whose room he was in.

"What's going on?" Roman asked in an angry booming voice.

"I just fucking woke up like this Rome!" Jon heard laughter and turned around quickly. Randy and Seth appears with smirks on their faces."The fuck?" Jon was about to get up but Seth shook his head.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. You're gonna keep still on the bed like a good boy."

"Why the fuck would I do that? Why am I fucking naked?"

"I have a little secret. I could tell Hunter what you guys did." Seth completely ignored the second question.

"I ain't do shit." Roman spoke up then tries to move his hands again.

"Want these jobs right? Do you guys not remember? It was pretty fucked up." Seth was bluffing but it was working to the fullest.

"What the fuck do you want us to do? Why are we confined?"

Seth chuckles and shakes his head slowly, looking over to Randy with that smug smile still latched onto his face. "Oh you boys are gonna be doing a lot of thing tonight, and it'll all be recorded, for our liking. You guys can get a copy sent to you too if you want."

"You didn't answer the damn question!"

Randy quickly walks over to the edge of the bed, bringing his hand back and slapping Dean hard. Dean's cheek turns red and stings from the harsh hit. He dips his head down and groans at the pain but his face is quickly yanked up to stare into the cold eyes of the Viper.

"You don't ever speak like that to Seth or me! Understand that, boy?"

Dean's face gets mashed and he falls backward so that he is close to Joe's lower half. Seth steps up a few seconds later and clears his throat. Getting Randy's attention easily. Seth puts his hand at the lower of Randy's back and rubs light circles there.

"You think we should tell them now? Or let them wait a while to try and figure it out for themselves?"

"Let them figure it out." Randy nods then squints at Roman who's whispering to Dean.

"You okay?" Roman's voice was in a whisper for a reason. He knows Dean wants to fucking kill them. That slap didn't mean anything. In fact he thought Randy hit like a bitch.

"Rome don't worry. When I get out of here I'll -"

"When you get out of here you'll what?" Randy laughs at Dean's angry face. "Don't be so angry. What we're going to have you do isn't that bad." Randy points and Seth leaves out the bedroom for a moment then comes back with lube. He walks over to the bed and pulls Dean up on his knees then hands the lube to the man he once called his brother.

"Use this." Seth says with a stern voice.

"The fuck am I going to do with this?" Dean harshly laughs then throws the bottle. Randy gets it off the floor then he walks over to the bed where Dean is sat up on his knees with a hard face. Dean gets a another hard slap to the face and Roman growls.

Dean didn't make a sound of pain. Instead he looks at Randy with wild eyes.

"Do you think this is a fucking game?" Randy shakes his head and laughs. "I tell Hunter your little fucked up shit you did that you somehow don't remember. I'll get him to blackball your whole life. No one will hire you. And trust me, he believes everything I say. "

Dean mumbles a silent "fuck" before looking back at Roman who looks like he is thinking of ways to kill Seth and Randy. They had no choice now. They didn't know what had happened. They couldn't call Randy and Seth's bluff.

Randy roughly puts the bottle in Dean's hand and smiles."Now crawl over to Roman."

Dean hesitantly does it then looks back at Randy and Seth."Okay and?"

"Straddle him." Seth says in a deeper tone.

"Fuck that. No."

"No?" Randy raises his brows.

"No." Dean repeats with a growl in his voice.

"Alright. I'll just tell Hunter." Randy was about to get out his phone but Roman stops him.

"Dean. We don't know what we did. Do you really want a chain reaction?"

Dean groans and shakes his head no. "But this is fucking wrong."

"Wasting time Ambrose." Randy points to Roman's lap and Roman nods at Dean. He mouths "it's okay" and Dean balls up his fist before relaxing his hands. He slowly straddles Roman's hips then shakes his head. This was wrong, too wrong.

"The other way. Turn around." Seth smiles and claps his hands. "Let's go."

"What do you get out of this? Why are you making us do this shit? I don't want to do this."

"Well you're going to." Randy leans on Seth as he watches Dean turn around so the back of him was the only thing Roman could see as he got straddled."Alright now bend down."

It was already uncomfortable to be naked with another men. It was wrong to have his dick fucking pressed against his best friend's. He knew Roman felt the same way, the older man is stiff, really stiff. His muscles are tightened.

So Dean bent over then looks back at Roman to mouth a lot of apologies. "Not close enough. Move your ass more up."

Dean shakes his head at Seth's command, he couldn't believe that was the same man." You're fucking sick." Dean moves so his ass was closer to Roman's face like he was told.

"Now get the lube."

Dean grabs it slowly then looks at Seth again.

"Open the cap."

Dean does.

"Finger yourself.'

Dean's eyes almost bucks out his head. "What?" He was shocked, who the fuck would command something like that.

"You heard him." Randy speaks up with a smooth voice. "Slick up your fingers and do it nice and slow for Roman."

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Roman eyes were wide too, he didn't want to see that.

"Do it or else." That was a threat from the Viper.

Dean looks back at Roman and furrows his brows. "Don't look."

"I won't."

Dean pops open the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers with the substance , he obviously didn't know what the hell he was doing at all.

"Slowly enter one finger then add another soon after." Seth says softly.

He brings a hand back, and a finger up to his puckered hole. Dean bites down on his bottom lip, then quietly says one more apology to Roman. Not too long after he pushes the digit inside of himself and curses fly out of his mouth. The pain coursing through him was nothing he has ever felt before.

"Loosen up, come on just stay relaxed." Seth knew about this, he knew what to do already, he wasn't always with Randy for no reason.

"And how the fuck am I supposed to be relaxed if you're making me do this shit?"

"Enjoy it, then you'll feel better."

Dean grumbles to himself before trying to loosen up. He calms down enough to push in his finger all the way, but as soon as his whole finger is engulfed in his own tight heat, he stops. Trying to calm down to the new feeling.

"Go on and move now, give Roman a little show."

Dean told Roman not to look so he felt a bit better. He didn't feel as embarrassed. No matter what Seth said, this wasn't a show. Not suppose to be at least. Dean pumps his finger slowly and lets his other hand claw at Roman's thigh, leaving red marks in the process. That made Roman look and when he did his breath gets caught in his throat from the scene in front of him. He couldn't look away, how could he? Dean was finally comfortable with the finger he currently had inside so he adds a second slicked finger slowly and hissed. Roman's lips parts as he watches Dean still his movements. Soon the blonde starts thrusting both of his fingers and Roman found himself getting hard at what he saw, he didn't understand.

Seth pulls Randy across the room, a clear view of Roman and Dean. Leaning over he quietly speaks, barely above a whisper."Big man over there's starting to like what he sees.."

Randy pays close attention to the larger man and sees how Dean's work is affecting him. Mouth agape, eyes locked on the action, and his cock getting harder by the moments passing by. Randy's lips automatically form a smirk at the sight. Soon he calls out another command.

"Oh Dean I think you're getting comfortable there, why don't you go and scissor yourself for Roman."

Dean grunts and obeys. He scissors himself open while pumping his fingers slowly then he realizes what Randy exactly said. Dean lifts his head and looks back at Roman. The older man eyes were dilated, he didn't see Dean watching him. The blonde turns his head back around and closes his eyes. He doesn't understand at all.

"Faster." Seth looks at Roman's face, he was enjoying it so much. Dean lets out a soft sigh then spreads his legs more, he rubs his finger over something and it gives him a spark of pleasure.

Flinching up from the sudden feeling Dean's breathing gets a little heavier as he hesitantly brushes a finger over that spot again. The feeling hits him again and he accidentally lets out a low groan. Barely heard but definitely noticed by all three of the other men. Seth yells out the command "faster" again, and this time Dean doesn't have too much of a problem with it besides a bit of the embarrassment. His fingers work in and out of himself quickly hitting that spot directly each time, Roman can feel the effects, Dean's 'show for him' is having, his own cock is now throbbing from the sight and is starting to drip with pre-cum

Randy soon gets up and leaves the bedroom. When he comes back he has handcuffs. "Stop." He says to Dean who stops and looks his way, anger instantly coming back. "Come here." Dean crawls to Randy and looks at the handcuffs with confusion.

"What's that for?"

"Turn around.."

Slowly Dean turns around. Doing what he's told. Randy roughly grabs the younger mans wrists and handcuffs him. Dean feels the cold confinements rough against his skin and growls. Randy doesn't pay attention though, he walks over to Seth. Bringing out the key necklace and hooking it onto Seth's neck.

Dean meets Roman's eyes as he speaks. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You're going to ride his hard cock." Seth says casually.

"What? No." Dean shakes his head quickly.

"Go on." Randy goes and nudges Dean's back with his hand. Dean growls like a dog before sitting up on his knees and sliding over to the older man. He straddles him and frowns.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dean." Dean uses his hands, it's hard at first but he manages to grab Roman's member to line it up with his stretched hole. He sucks in a breath and slowly starts to sink down, taking the head of Roman's cock into him. Dean stops for a few seconds, catching his breath before fully sinking down, taking all of the hard length into his tight heat. Roman groans, making Dean stare back at him and whisper

"You alright?" Roman slowly nods and so Dean lifts himself back up before pushing back down again on Roman. Roman bites his bottom lip to try and keep in any noise he might make.

Roman was so thick and not to mention long. Dean feels like he is going to get ripped in half. He was glad that he got stretched before hand. This shit would of really hurt, then again this was wrong. Really wrong, he didn't understand Seth's and Randy intentions. Dean gets pulled out of his thoughts by another groan from Roman.

"What is it?" Dean says with concern in his voice.

"N-Nothing, nothing...just uhh.. Do what you're told. You don't know what they can do to us and our careers..."

Dean shakes his head okay as he furrows his eyebrows, rocking back and forth now on Roman's thick manhood. Roman tries not to show any sign of appreciation of the action, but the way Dean is riding and how good it feels makes it hard for him. He wants to buck up badly but doesn't think the action would be appreciated by Dean.

Dean sighs and closes his eyes then lets his head loll back slowly. The two men were both sweaty now. Roman lets out a shaky breath then bucks up once. Dean moves his head back and stares at the older man. Roman does it again and lets out another groan.

"I'm sorry." He says with a sigh at the end of his sentence. He keeps bucking up and to his surprise Dean's mouth falls open and his eyes close again.

Roman's thrusts up and hits Dean's spot making Dean let out a slightly high pitched moan. They almost forget that Seth and Randy are there witnessing all of this but right now it doesn't matter much to them, they're starting to break the shell and really enjoy themselves, Dean lets out another slightly high pitched moan as Roman hits his spot directly, his back arches and he starts to pant quietly, Seth and Randy are just watching all of this, smirks on their faces, cause they know that the two men on the bed have finally started to really enjoy themselves.

"Bet it feels amazing." Seth says with a small chuckle. At watching this Seth was obviously effected by it and so was Randy. How could they not?

"Yeah yeah, look how well he's taking it." Randy adds.

"Shut up." Dean grunts out his reply and it only made the two men watching laugh. Roman moves his hands, he wants to take control. He wants to touch.

"Look, he wants to touch him." Randy chuckles and claps his hand. "Let him go."

Seth looks over at Randy with a questioning look "Unlock both of them?

Randy shakes his head no and says "Just Roman.." Seth gives a nod and hesitantly walks toward the big man and hurriedly untying him before backing away. He was afraid Roman might go and swing at him, but instead the big man moves his hands to Dean's hips, pumping into him faster and feeling him up and down, Dean can't help but let out a groan of satisfaction.

"Rome, come on..You're free..they're right there.." Roman pushes his weight on Dean so he was on top and looking down at the younger man. Roman sits up on his knees then spreads and bends Dean's legs, the calves touching the back of his thighs. "Rome.." Dean tries again, the pleasure is so good though. Roman is pounding him relentlessly while letting out short breaths. "Harder." The blonde says in a raspy tone.

Roman's pace quickens and the thrusts get rougher. Dean's eyes close shut and he pulls at his restraints, wanting to strangle Seth and Randy but also wanting to latch onto roman, wanting to grip at something, claw at something, get some type of control. The feeling of Roman pounding isn't like anything he's did before and the new feeling excited him, he wants to explore this new feeling, wants to find out what he could do to Roman and what Roman could do to him.

"I'm going to cum Ro, I don't want to do it without you." Dean gasps when Roman puts his legs on his shoulders then lays on top of him, making him bend his legs all the way back.

"I got you, I got you.." Roman's hips stutters and that's it, he lets out a loud, deep drawn out moan. Dean is only seconds behind, he cums with a raw, raspy, shout of Roman's name.

Roman buries his head in Dean's neck, he is out of breath. Seth takes the key and throws it on the bed before coming over and ruffling their hair. He leans down to them so he could whisper without Randy hearing.

"You guys are still my brothers. I had a reason for this, and nothing happened, it was all a plan. Mine." Seth backs away and gives Roman a genuine smile.

Dean stares up with confusion but nonetheless happy. Seth confirmed that they were still brothers and Roman just showed him something he thought was never there before. Some unknown feelings. Seth unlocks Dean's hands and gives him a small smile too before walking away and back over to Randy.

"And don't let it happen again." Seth says with a smile. Roman tries to hold in his laugh but it fails. Seth winked at them before pulling Randy so they can leave the room.

"Did you actually record them?"

"Nah I forgot to set it up." Truth is he never did. He could fight his brothers all he want and pretend to hate them but it wasn't like that at all. It was just a plan to get them together, to get their feelings out there. Seth chuckles to himself, he still believed.

_Believe In The Shield._


End file.
